Harry Potter y la maldición del olvido
by alvaraiz
Summary: Harry Potter, el mítico mago que salvo al mundo mágico del Innombrable siendo un bebe, desaparece. Solo tras casi un año desde su desaparición el vuelve; solo, confundido y abandonado en un páramo desierto sin idea de como llego allí ni que le había ocurrido a sus recuerdos. Ahora la pregunta que se tendrá constantemente es ... ¿Realmente quiere recordar? HarryXLuna


Hola, chicos!

Nos leemos en las notas finales!

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Sin recuerdos.**_

Harry Potter, el legendario mago que salvo al mundo mágico del temible Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort no solía vivir como la mayoría de la gente creía. Mientras a que las niña se les decía que el valiente Harry Potter vivía en un enorme castillo con unicornios de mascotas y muchos amigos, la realidad era bastante diferente.

Sus primeros once años de vida había estado llenos de humillaciones, degradaciones, insultos, tratos abusivos y muchos golpes hasta por el más pequeño error inocente que pudiera llegar a cometer.

Esa era la gran y horrible vedad del gran Harry Potter, el mesías del mundo mágico, el mago más famosos desde Merlín, solía ser golpeado siendo tan solo un inocente niño que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre su herencia mágica por sus horribles tíos. Grandes golpizas recibió como castigo por pequeños errores o accidentes en los cuales el no tenía culpa alguna y así fue durante muchos años llegando al punto en que más de una ocasión fueron solo sus inconsciente poderes mágicos quienes lo salvaron de la muerte en múltiples situaciones. Fue debido a toda esa experiencia en maltrato físico que cuando al fin consiguió despertar del largo sueños en el cual había estado atrapado, no podía creer que pudiese sentir tanto dolor a través de su cuerpo.

— Aaahhh... Carajo... — gimió mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos cuyos parpados se encontraban sumamente pesados y difíciles de abrir, especialmente el derecho debido a que ese lado de la cara era la que estaba contra el suelo.

Su cuerpo le dolía de una forma impresionante, se encontraba totalmente débil y enclenque a tal grado que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para levantar la cabeza o los brazos y su garganta se encontraba completamente seca como si nunca hubiera tocado una gota de agua.

Una vez abierto sus ojos se toparon con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo lo veía borroso. — _mis lentes..._ — se dijo a si mismo a sabiendas que no tenia fuerzas suficiente como para exteriorizar mucho sus pensamientos. Seguían en su rostro pero al parecer el cristal del lado derecho estaba completamente roto y el de la izquierda tenia muchas grietas dejándolos apenas utilizables. Ya una vez pudiendo enfocar correctamente su visión, se dedico a examinar su completamente precaria situación.

Estaba tirado en el polvoriento de un lugar que era desconocido para el, lo poco que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos era una pared verdosa frente a el, seguramente pasto alto, un pequeño lago y el polvo de la tierra que se internaba en la boca y las fosas nasales cada vez que intentaba respirar. Trato de pedir ayuda a gritos pero apenas le salia la voz, se encontraba prácticamente afónico y por lo visto no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

Hizo un ademan para levantarse pero fue simplemente inútil.

Trato de pedir ayuda nuevamente a gritos pero le resultaron igual de inútiles que el primero por lo que opto por intentar levantarse nuevamente el mismo y verificar donde se encontraba y en donde podría pedir algo de ayuda pero no fue hasta que quiso levantarse que cayo en cuenta que dicha tarea parecía ser bastante más difícil que simplemente gritar, acción que de por si no le resultaba nada de fácil. Con su típica terquedad y convicción siguió probando acumular todas sus fuerza e intentar alzarse del suelo en las siguiente horas pero todo fue igual de inútil. Simplemente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

No fue hasta que noto que el sol se comenzaba a poner que el joven mago se rindió en su intento por levantarse y opto por guardar las pocas energías que le quedaban mientras su mente se ponía a divagar en como había llegado hasta allí, por que le dolía tanto su cuerpo, donde se encontraban sus amigos y por que no aparecía nadie a ayudarle. La ausencia de respuesta lo aterro.

Nada.

No era capaz de recordar nada. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo confusas imágenes en su mente de los años pasados pero no era capaz de recordar nada que le explicara por que estaba en tan desagradable situación. Recordaba que era Harry Potter, un mago de fama mundial por haber detenido a Lord Voldemort siendo solo un bebe, recordaba a Hermione Granger y a Ron Weasley quienes eran sus mejores amigos como también al resto de la familia Weasley que para Harry, era lo más cercano a una familia propia que había conocido nunca. Recordaba Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechizeria al cuál asistía desde los once años, recordaba a diversos profesores con un énfasis especial a su querido amigo, Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts y maestro de "Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas", también a su profesora de transfiguración y jefa de casa, Minerva Mcgonagall, una amable pero a su vez estricta mujer, Hermione y ella se parecían bastante en ese aspecto. También recordó a su desagradable profesor de pociones, Severus Snape quién lo odiaba con pasión, aunque eso en realidad no le molestaba mucho eso, por su lado Harry tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio. Por último pero no menos importante, recordaba al director Dumbledore, quién se encargaba de dirigir Howgarts y que a los ojos de Harry, era uno de los muchos ejemplos a seguir que tenía en el mundo mágico.

— ¡Aaahhh!... — gimió sonoramente al sentir una ardiente punzada de dolor que lo saco de sus cavilaciones personales. — ¿que...? — alcanzo a murmuro antes de recibir otra punzada ardiente.

La punzada se fue pero el ardor se quedo el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry lo identificara en la región baja de su espalda, justo en el area de los riñones. — No... — murmuro mirando el lago fijamente. Hasta el momento había estado tan centrado en conseguir ayuda y tratar de recordar que no había notado que su garganta estaba demasiado seca, más de lo que el creyó en un inicio y ese ardor en sus riñones no era ninguna clase de buen augurio. Mientras pensaba en que hacer un corto recuerdo de la escuela primaria se hizo presente en su mente, era el de una de sus profesoras explicando que el agua era algo sumamente importante para el cuerpo humano, mucho más que la comida. Un cuerpo humano podía sobrevivir una semana aproximadamente sin recibir alimentos, pero no más de tres días antes de fallecer a causa de la deshidratación. Por la creciente intensidad de las ardientes puntadas, Harry sospecho que ya había entrado en el tercer día.

Dejando de lado el dolor y las dudas que abarcaban su mente, el joven mago centro toda su atención en el lago deseando que tuviera las energías suficiente como para utilizar un poco de magia y de esa formar acerca un poco de agua hasta a el.

Lo intento por varios minutos, pero no logro nada pero eso no era una sorpresa, su cuerpo se encontraba en tal estado que hubiera quedado genuina mente sorprendido de lograrlo sin mencionar el hecho de que realizar magia sin varita era algo sumamente complejo que solo magos extremadamente hábiles y experimentados conseguían realizar pero nunca eran encantamientos muy complejos o poderosos. — ¿y ahora... que hago? — se pregunto ya sintiendo como un atisbo de pánico intentaba posarse en su pecho. No podía levantarse por si mismo, no tenía varita ni la habilidad suficiente como para hacer algo sin ella y si no conseguía agua pronto, tendría que vivir la horrorosa y lenta experiencia de morir de sed, literalmente.

— Vamos Potter, tu puedes. — se alentó mientras analizaba toda la situación.

Su cuerpo se encontraba muy mal, no obstante no estaba completamente inutilizado. Tal vez no podía levantarse pero tras un rato de analisis noto que tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer una unica cosa: Arrastrarse.

De una forma sumamente lenta y hasta un poco patética.

Avanzando centímetro a centímetro, Harry se arrastro por la tierra en dirección a su objetivo. Se encontraba a casi cuatro metros de pequeño lago que podía salvarlo. Solo tras casi tres horas arrastrándose por el suelo fue que Harry al fin llego hasta su tan anhelado objetivo. Siendo aún incapaz de alzar la cabeza para beber dignamente, se vio forzado a hundir la mitad de su rostro en el agua para comenzar a beber como si nunca antes hubiera probado un néctar más delicioso. Era curioso pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de cuanta sed tenía realmente.

— ¿Que esta pasando? — se pregunto Harry ya más calmado tras haber bebido la suficiente agua como para que el ardor al fin pasara. No obtuvo respuesta nuevamente, su mente era un puzzle, uno al cuál le faltaban demasiadas piezas como para poder armarlo.

A pesar de su profunda confusión el al fin conseguir beber un poco de agua lo dejo con un calido sentimiento de triunfo que en algún momento de la noche lo acompaño hasta que cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Harry tampoco la tuvo fácil nuevamente. El calor lo cocinaba vivo y se veía obligado a tener la mitad del rostro hundido en el agua para poder beber y como si eso no fuese suficiente un creciente ardor que ahora se posaba en su estomago el cuál le estaba rogando por un poco de comida iba en aumento pero lamentablemente para el, no había ninguna hamburguesa tirada en el suelo esperando que la devorara. — ¿Que demonios hago ahora? — se pregunto ya un tanto asustado. El agua había estado allí, a su disposición todo el tiempo pero no era ese el caso de la comida y su cuerpo seguía demasiado débil como para que el consiguiera comida por si mismo. El agua le había dado fuerzas pero no las suficiente como para levantarse por si mismo y si no conseguía algo de comer pronto, nunca lo haría.

Con desagrado considero una posibilidad, era asquerosa y le daban ganas de vomitar de solo pensarla pero lamentablemente era su única oportunidad. Con lentitud y un claro cansancio arrastro su brazo y con sus dedos empezó a escarbar la tierra que por suerte, no era muy dura. Le tomo unos momentos pero al fin escarbo lo suficiente como para encontrar una buena acumulación de gusanos. Tomo uno de ellos con su mano y la acerco a su rostro para verlo con desagrado.

— Daría cualquier cosa... para no tener que hacer esto. — se dijo cansándose solo por el esfuerzo de hablar.

Mientras contemplaba al gusano que no había dejado de moverse en su mano tuvo un leve recuerdo de cuando los Durleys salian de campamento y el era dejado al cuidado de su chiflada vecina la Sra. Figg, una vieja amante de gatos que no hacia nunca nada al parecer ya que siempre estaba disponible para cuidar de el, lo cuál siempre le había extrañado ya que como el resto del mundo, jamás lo trato muy bien, no obstante no ponía ni la más mínima queja cuando le pedían cuidarlo. En una de sus múltiples visitas de larga extensión Harry disfruto de un educativo documental que hablaba de como los gusanos tenían tanta proteína que podían llegar a superar a la carne de pollo, Harry lo recordaba tan nítida mente por el hecho de que se hizo una nota mental de jamás comentar esto frente a los Durleys o bien sabía que su precaria dieta iba a sufrir un fuerte revés.

— Vamos, Potter... ¡Hazlo! — se ordeno. — tu puedes, eres un mago que ha hecho... — se dijo pero se detuvo ante una fuerte jaqueca que estuvo acompañado de muchas imágenes confusas .

_Mago_

_Magos_

_Tres magos_

_¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos!_

— ¡El torneo! — exclamo Harry recordando varios de los sucesos precedentes al torneo.

Recordó la copa de Quidditch, recordó el ataque de los mortifagos, recordó como el Cáliz de fuego expulso su nombre a pesar de nunca haberlo puesto en el y como prácticamente lo forzaron a participar pero su línea de recuerdos se nublaba hasta los días previos de la primera prueba pero alcanza a recordar lo que lo había tenido tan asustado previo a la prueba. — un dragón... querían que enfrentara a un dragón... no, no era enfrentarlo... era burlarlo. — recordó. No era capaz de ir más haya de eso pero al menos con esto tenía una pista. — ¿acaso un dragón... me hizo esto? — se pregunto pero no lo creyó. Se encontraba débil, desnutrido, deshidratado, herido y perdido. Ninguna de esas cosas le haría un dragón, ellos eran más de quemar, desmembrar, devorar y todo lo relacionado con matar. Pero seguía siendo mejor que antes y esto mostraba que al menos podía ser capaz de recuperar sus recuerdos poco a poco.

Un gruñido de su estomago lo saco de su momentánea alegría haciéndole recuerdo la asquerosa tarea que le quedaba por delante si espera vivir lo suficiente como para recuperar sus recuerdos en su totalidad. Poso su vista en su mano y exclamo al cielo. — ¡Oh, vamos! — gruño, por lo visto la jaqueca que con la que vinieron sus recuerdos lo había hecho tensar todos los músculos del cuerpo, incluyendo los de la mano, haciendo un "delicioso" puré de gusanos que de alguna manera hacía la idea de comérselo, aún más asquerosa.

Recordando el hecho de que si no lo hacía probablemente moriría, llevo lentamente la mano hasta su boca y lo engullo de la forma más rápida posible mientras imaginaba que comía algo del habitual banquete que se solía servir en Hogwarts en cada cena. — muy bien... ahora una parte de mi acaba de morir... — se dijo lastimeramente mirando el pequeño agujero donde se ocultaba el resto de su cena y las subsiguientes.

Tres largos y tortuosos días tuvieron que transcurrir antes de que Harry al fin pudiera tener fuerzas suficientes como para conseguir ponerse en pie por si mismo y emprender camino por un sendero desconocido con un igualmente desconocido destino pero no sin antes revisarse un poco a si mismo en busca de algo que le indicara que le había pasado o donde había estado. Lo que encontró solo lo dejo mucho más confundido que antes.

Su cuerpo estaba palido, tan blanco como una hoja de papel, con múltiples heridas por todo su cuerpo que ya habían cicatrizado, estaba muy flaco, bastante más que antes, su cabello estaba tan largo que le quedaba más haya de sus hombros pero si algún cambio lo asusto sobre todo era el color de su cabello, en vez de ser el tradicional negro azabache era una una rara mezcla de negro, gris y blanco como si fueran canas, como si hubiera envejecido 40 años o más. — ¿que demonios me ocurrido? — se pregunto mirando su reflejo en el agua que mostraba mas de lo que Harry había notado inicialmente. — ¿que es eso? — se pregunto mientras se agachaba y adentraba su mano en el agua hacia un extraño objeto que brillaba dentro de ella.

Una vez fuera del agua lo alzo frente a su rostro para observarlo mejor. Era un anillo, un bello y hasta un poco pesado anillo de oro con una curiosa y circular piedra negra. — wow... — exclamo sintiéndose medianamente hipnotizado. No tenia idea de en donde se encontraba, como había llegado allí o de si quiera como había perdido sus recuerdos pero el que ese anillo haya estado allí, no era coincidencia. Puso en anillo en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a moverse en busca de alguna clase de ayuda.

Mientras avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro el chico fue notando más cosas sobre si mismo como el hecho de que se encontraba descalzo y la poca ropa que tenía parecían estar extremadamente sucias y rota al punto en el "short" que tenía apariencia de haber sido desgarrado por perros hasta quedar de su actual tamaño y veía una ligera capa de sangre sobre diversas partes de su ropa haciéndolo preguntar si esa sangre sería suya o no. Prefirió no pensar mucho en ello por un subconsciente temor a la respuesta.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo camino descalzo bajo ese ardiente sol pero temió por unos momentos el haberse equivocado cuando decidió emprender camino sin saber a donde se estaba dirigiendo o siquiera saber donde estaba. Cada paso que daba le dolía más que el anterior, se había recuperado lo suficiente como para levantarse y emprender viaje pero no uno tan largo y extenuante como el que llevo tras cinco eternas horas de caminata. Su vista se le nublo, sus oídos eran incapaces de escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su propio corazón que latía sin control y sus pies solo seguían avanzando sin rumbo fijo por su ferviente deseo de volver al lugar el cuál consideraba su hogar con sus amigos. — tengo... que... encontrar algo... alguien... debo... regresar a... Howgarts... — se repitió entre jadeos por centésima vez justo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo mientras su mira se desviaba al cielo. — tengo... que ... volver... — se dijo ante de caer de lleno al suelo nuevamente inconsciente.

**...**

_Muchas personas matarían por tener la oportunidad que te ofrezco..._

_Prefiero la muerte..._

_La tendrás... en su momento..._

_Eres un buen chico y se que no quieres hacer esto..._

_¡Debes matarme antes de que yo te mate a ti!_

_Eres un tonto Harry Potter._

_Desearía jamas haber sobrevivido esa noche, al menos estaría con mis padres..._

_Aún hay gente que te esta buscando, ellos no te abandonaran... ellos te perdonaran..._

_No merezco su perdón._

_Solo tienes que bajar la varita y confiar en mi..._

_Solo quiero olvidar..._

_Harry..._

_Ya no quiero seguir luchando... estoy muy cansado._

_¡Harry..!._

_Solo quiero olvidarle todo._

_¡HARRY!_

Y con ese intenso grito de aquella desconocida mujer que retumbo en su mente, el joven mago se despertó extremadamente agitado y asustado al solo ver oscuridad a su alrededor. — Calma, por favor. — pidió alguien a su lado prendiendo una luz. Era una joven, muy hermosa y con ropas de enfermera por lo que alcanzo a notar. — calma... Perdón, creo que te desperté. — comento de forma bastante cohibida y avergonzada. Harry no lo entendió al inicio pero tras ver una una bandeja en el suelo con variados suministro médicos botados a su alredor supuso que se le había caído las cosas justo cuando despertó hsciendo ue dedujera su brusco despertar como consecuencia de su accidente. — te encuentras en un hospital, unas personas te enocntraron a unos kilometros del pueblo. — le explico. — estabas casi muerto cuando te trajeron pero te inyectamos una intravenosas y te curamos lo mejor que pudimos, lo que puedo decir a tu favor es que sanas muy bien. — le comento con una sonrisa.

Harry apenas y escucho lo que le había dicho, las voces en su cabeza aún le daban vueltas, no tenía idea de quienes eran ese hombre y mujer pero sabía que una de la voces era suya, especifica la que se lamentaba. — ¿cuanto... cuanto llevo aquí? — pregunto casi en susurro.

La chica pareció pensarlo durante unos momentos antes de responder.

— Cerca de dos días, estabas bastante mal cuando llegaste pero como dije, sanas muy bien. — le recordó antes de recordar algo importante por su expresión. — ¡cierto, debes tener hambre ¿no?! — le pregunto de forma bastante animada y espontanea que lo sobresalto. Harry no sabía porque pero su despertar parecía alegrarle mucho. — bueno, iré a buscarte algo de comer. — tras eso la chica salio aceleradamente a buscarle algo de comer.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Harry miro por la ventana mientras recordaba las voces y lo que decían pero con frustración noto que ya más de la mitad de las cosas se habían esfumado y el resto de las cosas iban por el mismo camino. Era como si sus recuerdos fuera simplemente agua entre sus dedos y no podía evitar que cayera no importaba cuando se esmerara en detener su flujo. — ¿por que me esta pasando esto? — se dijo antes de al fin dejarse caer en toda esa desesperación, miedo y pánico que había estado guardando en su pecho y por primera vez, en los varios días que este martirio llevaba, se permitió llorar un poco.

Las lágrimas fluían y sabia que si lo permitía, podrían fluir hasta quedarse deshidratado nuevamente pero se contuvo, no quería que le enfermera volviera y el se encontrara llorando en la cama. Eso generaría muchas preguntas a las cuales el no podría responder.

— ¡Volví! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa y trayendo una bandeja llenas de emparedados y un gran vaso con un liquido naranja. — ¡Hora de cenar! — agrego y Harry no tuvo ni la más mínima objeción, ahora que había descargado levemente sus frustraciones le correspondía llenar su estomago con algo diferente de gusanos o insectos.

Mientras se engullía uno a uno los emparedados con el jugo noto como la mujer no paraba de mirar fijamente su frente, su cicatriz. Al notar esto Harry de inmediato llevo su mano derecha hacía la cicatriz para después tratar de ocultarla bajo su largo pelo. — pe-perdón... no fue mi intención quedarme mirándola. — se disculpo.

— No importa. — le resto importancia comenzando a comer nuevamente. — estoy acostumbrado.

— Vaya cicatriz que tienes ahí... ¿como te la hiciste? — pregunto de forma casual.

— Accidente de auto. — declaro rápidamente recordado la mentira que solían decirle sus tíos antes. — fue hace muchos años... ya es vieja.

La mujer solo asintió sin saber que más decir solo opto por asentir y hacerle una silenciosa compañía a Harry mientras se terminaba todos los emparedados y el juego. — muchas gracias. — dijo Harry de inmediato entregándole la bandeja vacía.

La mujer tomo la bandeja, se le veía nerviosa, incluso ansiosa pero al llegar a la puerta pareció serenarse para después dirigirse una ultima mirada hacía Harry. — ¡Pero que tonta soy! — exclamo con una sonrisa y con una casualidad que Harry sintío algo forzada. — se me olvido preguntar tu nombre para el registro. — dijo con una mirada de expectación como si estuviera esperando algo ansiosamente.

Harry dudo, por un segundo pensó en mentir pero hubo algo en la esencia de aquella mujer que le dijo que podía confiar en ella. — Harry, Harry Potter. — declaro sacandole otra sonrisa a la mujer que después procedió a despedirse.

— Bueno, que duermas bien Harry Potter, te vendré a ver dentro de unas horas, intenta descansar. — pero antes de que se encaminara hacía la salida de la habitación se detuvo por el agarre de Harry en su mano.

— Gracias... emm... — balbuceo Harry notando que no conocía el nombre de la joven enfermera.

— Tonks, solo llámame Tonks. — se presento para después salir del lugar no sin antes pasar a golpear su hombro contra el marco de la pared.

Ya una vez que la amable pero a su vez extraña enfermera salio de la habitación Harry se sintió poderosamente tentado de reposar su cabeza en la cómoda almohada y dormir durante muchos días más, especialmente tras esa deliciosa comida pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo. No podía simplemente relajarse, no ahora que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba, obviamente este no era el hospital mágico San Mungo pero si no lo era solo le quedaba preguntarse ¿Donde estaba?

¿En que cuidad estaba?

¿En que país se encontraba?

¿De que manera podía llegar a Londres o a Escocia?

Tenía que averiguarlo y también tenía que encontrar una forma para poder recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos antes de poder si quiera pensar en descansar.

A regañadientes y con bastante desgane se levanto de la cómoda cama y camino hasta la ventana para ver la ciudad si era capaz de reconocer algo en ella o si al menos activaba un recuerdo en su adormecida mente pero a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzo, no logro nada. — maldición... — gruño por lo bajo dándose la vuelta bruscamente y notando por el rabillo del ojo algo en una silla del lugar, un periódico.

Camino apresuradamente hacía el con una burda ilusión de que fuera una copia de "El Profeta" en donde se dijera algo sobre su desaparición, estuvo cerca de 4 días tirado junto a esa laguna y 2 días durmiendo así que llevaba cerca de una semana desaparecido y por lo poco que recordaba, una plaga viviente como Rita Skeeter no perdería oportunidad de publicar algo así. Lamentablemente para el, solo era un diario muggle con noticias sobre un albergue para indigentes sobre la ciudad en donde se encontraba, de la cuál nunca había oído hablar.

El diario no decía ninguna noticia que le interesara pero cuando leyó la fecha de su publicación, su corazón se detuvo abruptamente y el poco color que su rostro había recuperado desapareció de forma casi instantánea. Recordaba pocas cosas y las que recordaba estaban envueltas en una molesta neblina que lo dejaba sumamente confundido, supo que habían sucedidos más cosas de las que era capaz de recordar desde el inicio pero... ahora estaba seguro de ello y tenía la prueba más contundente posible en su mano. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de un hombre indeterminado que le avisaba que la primera prueba del torneo se ejecutaría el 24 de noviembre de 1994.

El diario que tenía en sus manos era del 15 de abril de 1996.

Tenía casi 15 meses de su vida perdidos.

Antes de que pudiese dejarse consumir por la poderosa oleada de temor,confusión y pánico que seguía tratando de dominarle, una fuerte y extremadamente incomoda punzada se alojo en su pecho. Se sentía incomodo, con miedo y no era por su recién descubierta amnesia, no, este miedo había aparecido de golpe en su corazón. Quería correr, quería huir, quería alejarse todo lo que pudiera del hospital y no sabia por que. Hasta hace unos momentos se sentía muy cómodo en aquella cama, ahora la idea de acostarse en ella cama le generaba tal ansiedad que uno pensaría que llevaba una bomba en sus manos. Intento respirar para tranquilizarse pero fue inútil, todo ese miedo y ansiedad iba solo en aumento como si lo que fuera que lo tuviera así, se estuviera acercando mas y mas a el haciendo que la idea de escapar del hospital palpitara con tal fuerza en su mente que lo hiciera enloquecer.

Ya dejándose llevar por un extraño e innato sentimiento de auto preservación se acerco a la ventana de la habitación y miro hacia abajo; cinco pisos, eso lo alejaba del suelo. En un caso normal alguien solo utilizaría la escaleras para bajar pero apenas esa idea cruzo fugazmente su mente recibió otro poderoso ataque de ansiedad que no se lo permitió. Por algún motivo irónico, Harry, sin entender por que, veía que la única ruta de escape segura de aquel lugar era por la ventana que se encontraba a cinco pisos de altura. Gruño con frustración mientras tomaba la sabanas de su cama y las sacaba de su lugar deseando que esa infantil rabieta lo calmara, no funciono pero al ver las sabanas aun en sus manos, tuvo una idea, una idea bastante loca pero seguía siendo mejor que nada.

**...**

Nymphadora Tonks se encontraba feliz, muy feliz, endemoniadamente feliz. Había tomado tiempo y había sido difícil pero al fin, después de tanto tiempo habían encontrado a Harry Potter. Tras tanto tiempo buscándolo con sus compañeros aurores por todo el mundo en un intento desesperado por encontrar al fin al mítico chico, al fin lo habían encontrado y había sido ella específicamente, eso lo hacía todo más dulce. Tenía que confesar que al inicio tuvo miedo de equivocarse, tanto que casi no manda ninguna carta al Ministerio cuando lo vio en la sala de emergencias dos días antes, pero... ¡Estaba en su derecho! El chico era completamente diferente a la foto que le habían mostrado, de no ser por la singular cicatriz de su frente nunca hubiera creído que el era realmente El Chico Que Vivió. Pero se arriesgo, mando la carta haciendo especial énfasis en que llevaran a algunos de los patriarcas Weasley con ellos, que según los demás miembros de la Orden, eran lo mas cercano que Harry tenía a padres (cosa que siempre irritaba a Sirius si se decía frente a el).

— Tonks. — llamo alguien tras de si haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

— ¿Si, jefa? — contesto Tonks empleando su mejor sonrisa falsa, no podía esperar a que llegara la gente del Ministerio para que pudiera renunciar y volver a su trabajo regular como aurora.

— Hay unos hombres en la entrado que quieren verte a ti y a tu paciente especial. — comento con desagrado pero no fue suficiente como para borrarle su renovada sonrisa del rostro.

— ¡Legaron, al fin llegaron! — exclamo dando saltitos haciendo que varias cosas cayeran al suelo pero no le dio mayor importancia a su habitual torpeza ni a la mala cara de su jefa.

— ¡al fin llegaron! — exclamo corriendo en su encuentro.

Caminando tras su jefa temporal Tonks se dirigió al lugar del mientras imaginaba la sonrisa de Sirius y Lupin al por fin volver a ver al querido hijo de su mejor amigo, el alivio de los patriarcas Weasley al saber que el chico estaba bien y lejos del Innombrable, feliz de por fin como esa plaga viviente de Rita Skeeter dejaba de criticar el trabajo de los aurores del Ministerio y más que nada, imaginaba la felicidad de Harry al por fin poder regresar con todas las personas que lo querían y esperaban impacientes su regreso tras aquel horrible desenlace del Torneo de los Tres magos. Lamentablemente la felicidad que todas esas fantasías le generaron murieron al dar vuelta en una esquina solo para encontrarse con la desagradable verdad que quienes la esperaban no eran hombres del Ministerio, no, quienes la esperaban no era nada más ni menos que un trío de mortifagos y estaba tan seguro de ello ya que ella misma había encarcelado a dos de ellos y para su desgracia, no tuvo tiempo suficiente como para ocultarse antes de que ellos se voltearan en su dirección y la reconocieran automáticamente.. — ¡Cuidado! — le grito a su jefa en un intento por salvarla pero fue imposible, no tuvo tiempo ni de sacar su varita antes de que sus enemigos atacaran.

— ¡Avada kadavra! — exclamaron los tres al unisono disparando múltiples rayos color esmeralda de sus varitas.

De forma instintiva, Tonks se lanzo al suelo mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos mientras una leve lluvia de escombros caía sobre ella y escuchaba como el ruido sordo de un cadáver impactando en el suelo llegaba hasta su oído. Su jefa, una muggle inocente había muerto. — ¡malditos! — la odiaba, realmente la odiaba pero tenía un esposo y dos hijos a los cuales amaba con pasión, tenía una familia que la amaba tanto como ella a ellos y ahora jamás la volverían a ver. — ¡Confringo! — rugió Tonks generando una poderosa explosión que bien sabia que no mataría a sus enemigos ya que dicho embrujo no había sido diseñado matar si los lastimaría de gravedad y causaría un estrago tan grande que podría correr hacia las escaleras.

Mientras sus enemigos lanzaban diversos encantamiento y maldiciones a ciegas dentro de la nube de polvo, Tonks no perdió tiempo y corrido a todo lo que le permitían sus piernas hasta la habitación de Harry. Subio los cinco pisos que las distanciaban de Harry en tiempo récord y sin desacelerar a sabiendas que sus enemigos le estaban pisando los talones mientras trataban de enfocarla con la vista para lanzarle lo que de seguro seria un despiadado ataque por la espalda. Cuando se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de su objetivo escucho a uno de sus enemigos tras de ella pero se encontraba tan centrada en llegar a Harry que no alcanzo a reaccionar. — ¡Incendio! — fue lo único que escucho antes de sentir un poderoso dolor se extendía desde su hombro derecho a toda su zona media haciendo que cayera de lleno al suelo.

— ¡Aaahhh! — chillo en el suelo mientras se agarraba el hombro. El dolor fue muy intenso y repentino que la hizo soltar unas lágrimas por un segundo pero de inmediato recupero la compostura. Tomando la varita con su mano izquierda apunto a las escalera por donde estaba subiendo sus enemigos y exclamo. — ¡Aqua eructo! — vocifero lanzando un chorro de agua con la misma potencia que una manguera de bomberos que termino por inundar todo el pasillo mientras los mortifagos rodaban escaleras abajo tras haber recibido el impacto de lleno.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad hizo caso omiso al creciente dolor que nacía desde su hombro derecho y se levanto del suelo apresurando el paso hacía la habitación de Harry, entrando de forma bastante brusca. — ¡Harry, rápido debes venir conmigo no hay tiempo para...! — su voz se desvaneció poco al poco al notar, con horror, que no había nadie en la habitación.

La cama estaba vacía y después de una extremadamente rapida inspección en el baño se aseguro de que no estaba oculto en el baño pero al salir de el noto como las sabanas de la cama ahora se encontraban atadas haciendo una improvisada cuerda que estaba atada a un fierro del calentador que salia por la ventana. — ¡No, no, no! — chillo corriendo hacía la ventana abierta, no vio a nadie. — ¡¿pero que demonios le pasa a ese estupido mocoso?! — maldijo al ver que nuevamente le había perdido la pista solo que esta vez, tenía a un par de mortifagos muy enojados sobre ellos. Inspecciono rápidamente la cama y el suelo en busca de cualquier pista o indicio que le dijera a donde podría haber huido pero lo único que encontró fue el diario, antes de que siquiera pudiera darle una hojeada fue tirada al suelo por la fuerte explosión que destruyo la puerta de la habitación. — ¡¿Donde estas maldita perra multiformas?! — escucho desde la puerta haciendo que su bella cabellera pasara de negro azabache a rojo escarlata. — ¡Expelliermus! — vocifero disparando su encaramiento contra la cama lanzandola contra sus adversarios dándole tiempo suficiente como para hacer una Semi-Aparición.

Convertida en una nube de humo blanco Tonks huyo del lugar a regañadientes a través de la ventana.

Se encontraba molesta, no, mejor dicho se encontraba furiosa. Daria lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de darles la paliza de sus vida a esos tontos pero encontrar a Harry Potter era más importante, mucho más importante.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos del hospital se permitió aterrizar en una azotea y estar hay el tiempo suficiente como para leer el diario en busca de alguna ayuda, por suerte la respuesta se encontraba en primera pagina. — "El albergue Saint Angus se encuentra feliz de poder declarar..." — leyó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al final de la nota dejaba la dirección del lugar y aconsejaba a los desposeídos que no tuvieran donde más ir, recibirían toda la ayuda posible que pudiesen brindarle. — ... tengo el presentimiento, de que esta sera una noche larga. — se dijo mientras hacía nuevamente otra Semi-Aparición y volaba al lugar a sabiendas que se encontraría allí con el escurridizo muchacho.

**...**

Hola gente!

No se si alguien por aqui ya conozco mi trabajo, hasta el momento solo me habia dedicado a escribir fanfic de naruto pero debido a mi gusto por Harry Potter y querer variar con mi estilo literario, decidi comenzar este fic de Harry Potter, no por que planee dejar de actualizar mis fic de anruto (me disculpo por no haber actualizado en los ultimos meses, ya dire el motivo del por que no lo hice en las proximas actualizaciones) ahora, volviendo a este fic. ¿les gusto el primer cap?

La verdad sea dicha, escribi este cap al menos 5 veces con distintas tematicas pero ninguna terminaba por gustarme lo suficiente como para realizar una historia de ellas, hasta que hace unos dias en mi trabajo, esta idea paso fuzgamente en mi cabeza y comence a trabajarla y esto termino.

Harry despierta en un paramo desierto, con el cuerpo muy dañado y cambiado, extremadamente debil y cerca de el un anillo de oro con una piedra negra incrustada en el, ¿a alguien le suena? (creo que ya muchos entendieron esto ultimo pero lo dejare en el aire por si alguien no se da cuenta aun o algo asi, mejor, asi se mantiene el suspenso) y de paso, tiene una laguna mental de 15 meses. (el no perdio la memoria por completo, solo que sus recuerdos fueron borrados pero puede recuperarlos, muchos volveran, algunos facilmente con un sonido, nombre o acciones que los traiga a la luz, otros seran mucho mas dificiles de recuperar).

Aprovecho el momento para aclarar eso de la "Semi- Aparición" se que algo no-cannon y que solo fue usado en las peliculas para dar un mejor goze visual al espectador pero debo decir que me gusto mucho esta habilidad y no pude evitar hacer uso de ella dandole este nombre tan burdo que se me ocurrio en el momento en que decidi introducirlo.

Para dar aviso, en este fic no habra banshing pero habra uno que otro personaje que se ganara el odio de Harry y no sera muy bien tratado (draco, snape, dolores) pero todo sera justificao para darle una base logica o al menos eso intentare.y sera un HarryxLuna, ¿porque? Por que me dejo encantado el personaje de Luna y a pesar de no tener nada malo contra Ginny, sigo prefiriendo a Luna sobre todas las personajes femeninas de HP.

Solo una cosa mas, puede que esten confundidos con algunas cosas que pasaron en este cap y los que viene (en parte esa es la idea) pero poco a poco se iran rebelando algunas de las nueva habilidades de Harry y mas importante aun, el como las obtuvo y que le sucedio desde su desaparicion.

Bueno, como no se me ocurre que mas agregar, solo dire.

Gracias por leer, gracias de antemano a lo que se tomen la molestia de comentar y como es una costumbre mia, dejare un minimo de reviews necesario para continuar, osea.

Con 5 reviews subo la conti cuando la tenga lista.

Gracias de nuevo y suerte!


End file.
